


Tormentoso (en I, II, III actos y un cierre cíclico)

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay tormentas que se buscan y en las que mojarse es lo de menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormentoso (en I, II, III actos y un cierre cíclico)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto es real, y ni la banda, los personajes o la canción me pertenecen.

**Tormentoso (en I, II, III actos y un cierre cíclico)**

 

I. It.

_Remember the sun, feel the heat_

_The end and how it began._

 

Imposible es, hablar del azar. Es simple premeditación, y desde la más tierna infancia, Bill fue consciente del poder que sobre sus manos recaía y de la magnitud que dicho poder podría llegar a desencadenar.

Tom, su Tomi, y la impaciencia que lo caracteriza, son uno. Bill lo sabe, y juega a presionar botones. Pequeñas acciones que a lo largo de horas, días y semanas se acumulan hasta rebasar el borde de su tolerancia. Una gota de más, _la_ gota de más, y el precario castillo de naipes que sobre los dos se alza se desmorona ante la más mínima presión.

Y siempre es igual… el desliz final que acaba con la tregua previamente establecida.

Igual que un animal salvaje, las pupilas de Tom se estrechan, la mandíbula se cierra, los músculos entran en tensión y la bestia que habita en él se prepara para saltar.

Ataca. Y las consecuencias se miden en la correlación que tiene a los daños.

 

A la inversa, Bill se confiesa incapaz de resistir la tentación. Las oportunidades las huele con antelación, y un mecanismo dentro de él se activa a base de pesos y poleas, que una vez en marcha, es imposible de detener.

Y presiona. Presiona. Presiona.

Empuja hasta que la fuerza ejercida recibe un contrapeso de igual o mayor proporción.

Y sigue. Sigue. Sigue.

Si Tom se percata de su plan o no, calla. Es parte del ritual, del cortejo entre pares y la danza macabra de la que gustan tomar parte. Como marionetas sujetas al papel que representan, Bill empuña las cuerdas que encadenan a Tom, y en viceversa, Tom afloja el agarre de las de Bill, permitiendo que el clímax de su obra termine en tragedia.

Y siempre es igual. Igual. Igual.

 

II. Is.

 

_You're with the flow, just let go_

_I'll meet you where we don't know_

_It's coming up, coming up everywhere._

 

Por falta de escalas, es difícil determinar cuál de sus acciones será la indicada para acarrear consigo el mayor daño posible.

Palabras o roces indiscretos, Bill opta por un ataque dual.

—Tom —susurra contra su nuca; a la par, sus dedos fríos recorren su clavícula y dejan huellas fantasmas equivalentes a la piel de gallina—. Tomi… —Insiste.

—No.

—Pero…

—¡No! —La respuesta es más firme que antes, pero no por ello Bill va a cejar en su empeño. No cuando sabe bien que Tom se prepara para otro ataque.

—Está bien si tú también lo quieres… —Lanza su invitación.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Tom yace con los ojos abiertos y la vista clavada en el único punto luminoso. Seccionando el área en dos partes, una franja de luz amarilla procedente de la calle se alarga de piso a techo. Tom lo asocia con el antes y el después, con el punto de no retorno, y en él queda si cruza o no.

—No —repite, esta vez con menos convicción—. Es… enfermo. Peligroso —susurra al final.

Los dedos de Bill vuelven a la carga, y descienden en su viaje, luego vuelven a ascender, y en su destino final, se afianzan contra la garganta de Tom.

Éste traga saliva con dificultad, y el movimiento hace subir y bajar su manzana de Adán.

—No —se pronuncia por tercera vez, y en esta ocasión Bill lo deja ir.

Por ahora.

Porque igual que en el momento precedente a la lluvia, las nubes se arremolinan alrededor de ellos y los rayos anuncian su presencia.

El pronóstico es de tormenta, y lo que con ella venga.

 

III. A Stormy Weather.

 

_I can't breathe in, can't breathe out_

_'Cause the air is fading._

 

La criatura dentro de Tom no conoce de cadenas o represiones. Ante el acecho, se agazapa; con la insistencia, muestra los dientes; y bajo la intimidación extrema, se defiende.

Tom reacciona, y con una fuerza de la que después tendrá arrepentimientos de haber usado, sujeta a Bill desde las muñecas y las coloca por encima de su cabeza. De espaldas y con las mejillas arreboladas por la excitación, Bill no opone resistencia. En contra de su instinto de supervivencia, Bill acepta que si deseas la acción, también tendrás la reacción.

—Hazlo —suplica en un hilo de voz. En sus pulmones, el aire se vuelve escaso; si acaso porque la experiencia ha sido su mejor maestra y él su mejor alumno.

Tom no juega. Tiene a su presa y va a cobrar el premio de su caería.

La primera embestida es brutal, y de no ser porque había sentido las chispas de electricidad saltando entre los dos hasta el punto de advertencia, Bill no habría estado preparado, pero lo está. Pese a todo, aprieta los dientes y contiene el primer gemido. No porque duela, sino porque le gusta.

El agarre en sus muñecas desaparece, y es entonces cuando Bill respira una última bocanada.

La mano de Tom se cierra en tono a su garganta y ejerce presión. Los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecen y se intercambian por el ritmo acelerado de su propia sangre fluyendo.

Tom aprieta más… Y Bill jura ver los nubarrones y los rayos que las surcan de aquí a allá. Los ojos se le ponen en blanco, y no es sino hasta que con su último aliento exhala una última vez antes del desmayo, que Tom lo libera.

Entre los dos, la humedad es patente. No es lluvia, es sudor, y el orgasmo que han compartido.

La bestia dentro de Tom se arrastra y vuelve a dormir hasta la próxima ocasión.

 

_We can't breathe in, can't breathe out_

_We are suffocating._

 

IV. Ciclo infinito.

 

_It is a stormy weather, weather, weather_

_Stormy weather._

 

A falta de un interlocutor, Tom recurre al monólogo.

—¿Duele?

Una cabeceo de lado a lado.

—¿Seguro?

Ahora un asentimiento.

Bill bebe un sorbo de su té con miel y limón (bueno para la garganta), y por encima del borde de su taza, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa que nada tiene que ver con su estado actual. En opinión de Tom, no combina con la marca inequívoca de sus dedos alrededor de su cuello. No que por ello sea menos atrayente…

Sin necesidad de hablar, Bill lo tiene dominado.

—Espero que ahora estés satisfecho —murmura por último con un dejo de resentimiento; no contra Bill, sino contra él mismo por ser débil y haber vuelto a caer.

A cambio, recibe un alzamiento de ceja y una mirada de reconocimiento que es clara con su mensaje: “Ni lo sueñes.”

El ciclo comienza de nuevo.

 

_And I'm the only searching for you..._

/*/*/*/*


End file.
